Everything
by jankisu02
Summary: Yao was wondering how much Ivan wanted him and if what happened the night before, and what had been said, mattered. T for implications.


It's been too long since I wrote a fanfic...yeah, it was either I was too busy-reading, studying, sleeping-or I was too lazy to write down any ideas I had. I'm still in shock by the way. I can't believe I wrote and finished a fanfic again! Haha. Anyway, I didn't expect to write about this pairing it just happened. It's been so long that I just wrote whatever that came to mind. My grammar might have gotten funny or bad so...yeah. Oh, and credits to **LadyDream3512** for the title. :'D

**WARNING**: **OOC?** Not sure since this is how I saw them. **Less use of 'aru' and 'da'** , didn't see it fitting here. **Grammar issues and poor plotting**, give me a break, I haven't really thought this through. **Heavy implications**, yes, they're naked...but they're covered up so don't fear. I wish I could warn you about smut but I can't really write proper smut so... Just read it. XD

* * *

><p>It must've been quite early since Yao didn't feel inclined to roll off his bed. The early yellow light of the sun had started to creep to Yao's pale cheeks and slowly reaching the ends of hair, which were spread across the silk fabric of the pillow like soft trunks moving with the wind. He groaned when the light reached his eyelids. He pulled his arm and placed it on top of his eyes.<p>

"That would do you little good," said a voice so close Yao flinched. He knew who owned that voice. It was smooth and confident, husky even. "I would suggest closing the curtains but it seems you haven't hung any." Yes, he knew exactly who this voice belongs to. He lay frozen in place, unable to respond.

His heartbeat was racing. He took his breaths fast, very close to gasping. He wanted to say something, anything that would make sense but the coherent part of his mind was still sleeping or was being pushed back by the instinctive part. Yao felt a strand of his hair coiling around a long finger. He felt a shiver run down his back and gulped an unneeded intake of breath.

"Why are you so quiet?" Ivan whispered to his ear. He was so close now that Yao felt his breath tickle his ear. "Open your eyes, I want to see them." Yao's cheeks turned a very dark red, which he felt reached his ears.

He shook his head slightly, not removing his arm from his eyes; who knew what his eyes would see, or rather, would see _again_. "W-what time is it?" he said, his voice wavering.

"Around seven."

He nodded.

"Are you always so shy after sex?"

Yao felt his head jerk to the side, his arm falling to the covers and his eyes widen to the extent of totally bewilderment. He wasn't sure what he'd expected after last night; if they would wake up together, if he would awoke with a cold spot on his side or if he would see him leave. Now, he wasn't sure if he'd expected Ivan to take what happened with them last night as trivial. When he stared at Ivan, he stared at those purple eyes. They were neutral; they gave nothing away or hid anything as well.

"Or is it just with me?"

Eyes still wide, Yao looked down Ivan's neck, eyeing the prominent Adam's apple then lingering lower, to the pale broad shoulders(there were little scratch marks which Yao knew he caused), to the dusky seductive nipples, to the toned abdomen, lower and lower until the ivory sheets have covered his hips and below. He then fixed his big brown eyes to Ivan's arms; one was supporting his cheek to look down at Yao and the other playing with a strand of Yao's hair like it was fascinating how his hair felt against his skin. He bought his gaze to Ivan's face now; he bit his lip as he met his eyes once again. Despite those purple orbs doing delicious odd things to him, he could still admire the light creating a halo around Ivan's silver blonde hair, his chiseled cheeks, his long nose and the delicate shape of his lips. Ivan Braginsky was the epitome of beauty for Wang Yao. He felt his heart contracting at the thought.

"No." Yao exhaled; he didn't know he was holding his breath.

Ivan raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing on his lips. "No? No as in 'no, I'm not usually shy after sex' or 'no, it's not you, I just always act like a virgin after sex.' Which one is it?"

Yao felt his cheeks burn. He did not act like a virgin after sex and he did not act like one now! He was just thinking, no, he was just remembering the ways he was taken last night. When those warm hands wrap around him and those lips tracing delicate shapes along his back and when they rocked together with the bed creaking and he made sounds he didn't know was possible or when…_Shut up, shut up!_

"Both." Yao started to sit up, the strand of brown hair caught between Ivan's finger slipping away and rejoining the mass of cascading brown hair. He made sure he held the blanket so that his lower regions were concealed, that was the best he could do since his cloths were…somewhere in the room. "I am not acting shy or is it because of you, aru." He bought his chin up and averted his gaze from the taller man.

He heard Ivan muffling a chuckle. "Do forgive me. All I wanted was to wake you up not upset you." He too sat up but not paying much mind to the covers that almost slipped away. "Does your body still hurt?" He brushed his big hands to the Chinese man's hair. Ivan tucked the curtain of hair that ran down his shoulder to his small slight ear. Yao shivered at the touched and bought his head down to watch his fingers play with the thin fabric of the cloth. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, a little too fast and felt his cheeks turn a darker shade of red. "Yes."

"You seem to be thinking of something. I'm right, da?"

He looked at Ivan again, his eyes locking with his. Yao had always thought Ivan's eyes were the most beautiful he ever saw; they were a different shade of purple, one that Yao have yet seen on anybody else. But that was just one thing about Ivan he thought was beautiful. There had been a time when he had compared Ivan to a diamond- ravishing, eye-catching; shinning so brightly that you could not help but be allured by it and yet was sharp at the edges, sharp enough to cut deep inside you. He had thought he was a man that was respected and feared because of his forcefulness and intelligence, a man that that was cold and did not care for anything else but getting what he wanted. But now, he couldn't argue enough with himself for ever thinking that.

Despite his striking and intimidating exterior he was…warm. You couldn't exactly see it but you would feel it. It was strange at first, for Yao, but it was comforting. It had never crossed his mind before, the Russian being warm and caring, but now that he had opened the hard candy and found the surprise center, it seemed irrational.

"Last night," Yao began, "you said you-"

"Love you."

"Yes, well…" He felt his heart pounding very fast, "I was wondering if you…meant it." He gazed at his fingers playing with the blanket again.

"What makes you think that I didn't mean it?"

"I…I don't know."

"Does it matter?"

He looked up at Ivan again, his eyes very big and full of panic, "Of course it does." He said. And with a whispering voice he spoke again, "For me it does." He lowered his gaze again.

Ivan reached for the small man and cupped his cherry red cheeks. He stared intensely at his brown eyes that were full with panic, anxiousness and something that was indescribable. "For me too."

Ivan brushed his lips against Yao's. It was hardly a kiss, but it was enough to send tremors to Yao's frail frame. "I love you." Ivan's breath was hot against his quivering lips and he couldn't help but open his lips and anticipate for Ivan's tongue. "And I mean it." Taking Yao's signal, he slid a wet tongue into Yao's hot and needy coven of a mouth. Tongues played furiously at each other, not really fighting for dominance, just the feel of each other was enough.

Yao's hand flew to Ivan's hair, fingers tangling with silky smooth hair; he pulled Ivan lower toward him, deepening the kiss even more. His heart was hammering against his chest. Ivan's hands had let go of his cheeks and was now roaming at his bare back and slowly resting on the nape of his neck beneath the long tendrils of hair. They both gasped for air once Yao pulled away and rested his forehead against Ivan's. Their breaths we're heavy but Yao managed to speak, "I love you too."

"Was that all that you were worried about?" Yao shook his head slightly and Ivan held his cheeks again and pressed his lips to Yao's forehead. "Then go ahead and ask, I don't want to make love to you when you're thinking of things that aren't about different positions." Ivan grinned so widely that you could tell, without a doubt, that he was telling the truth.

"Is it hard?" Ivan's grin went even wider and Yao flushed. "Being you, I mean."

Ivan didn't seem taken aback by the question, like he was always asked this question. "Not really, why ask suddenly?"

"It's just ," he began, "You seem to know exactly what you want, like you don't pay any mind to what other people think," he brought his hands down from Ivan's hair to his shoulders. "And you always seem to get it, even if…it seems impossible to have."

"Are you referring about world issues or personal issues?"

"Both."

"I do what I can for my country and I know I can get what there," He brushed the back of his fingers to Yao's cheeks, "But by personal, you mean having you, I couldn't have you if you didn't want me." He narrowed his eyes, focusing on touching his soul with Yao's, Yao thought. "I could have you, in a way that I could force you, like what I do most of the time but I wouldn't want that. It may be alright if I force other people to understand and live my demands but for you it is quite different. I want you to _want_ me."

"You still got what you wanted." He heard his voice sounding stubborn.

"I wouldn't have if you didn't want me to."

"How…much of me do you want?"

Ivan's eyes narrowed, the purple hue darkening to desire. "Everything." And he crushed his lips against Yao's. Yao moaned in the kiss and his hands slid downward to touch and feel. Ivan pulled Yao's body against his tightly, their chests touching and abdomens pressing each other in teasing ways. They fell on the bed, kissing and touching.

"And you?" Ivan asked pulling the other close to him, beads of sweat had formed all over their bodies and their panting was very much heard. The scent of sweat and body fluids clung to the air making the atmosphere still familiar and passionate. The afterglow was wonderful in silence but he had to ask.

Yao fit perfectly to his body. His head under his chin and their legs tangled under the sheets. His voice was breathy but clear. "Huh?"

"How much of me do you want?"

He giggled, but his voice was firm and certain, "More than I deserve."

"You _do_ deserve more."

"And so do you."

Yao looked up at Ivan and they kissed again and no more questions were asked after that for both have gone back to slumber despite the afternoon light that shined through the curtain-less window.

End.

* * *

><p>Kudos to you if you read this 'till the end, you have bared my horrible writing. LOL. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always loved! Creative criticism are welcomed. :)<p>

**_Note_**: I did not base this on another fic...you know, what happened the night before. I didn't write one either. This is a sole fanfic, it will and can stand on its own so if you're curious with a few things ask me or let your mind wonder. :)


End file.
